


Keith's 'Mate'

by Dragon_Chica



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 07:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14996066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Chica/pseuds/Dragon_Chica
Summary: In which mama Krolia tries to help her helpless son get a boyfriend.





	1. Poor Lancey Lance

During Keith’s 2 years whale back riding with Krolia he of course tells her about his life, she wants to know all about how he’s been.  
Tells her about his friends, which of course spirals into talking about Lance, he’s surprisingly open about his thoughts because, boredom with there not being much else to do on the whale, and it’s his mom, he’s always wanted to know her and be close.

And while Krolia is happy for Keith, glad he truly has been ok all things said, she wonders how he’s like this. The pining. The shy quiet crushing on Lance. Where does this come from, she hooked up with Texas Kogane in less then a week.

So she decides to give her helpless son a hand, once they get to the castle she corners Lance for a moment,

Unmistakably, this is ‘Lance’. It’s easy to tell because of Keith’s detailed descriptions of him alone, she’d know him anywhere. 

“So,” standing not a foot from him and eyeing him up and down. “You’re my sons mate?” she knows humans don’t use the term, but Lance is spluttering, eyes like saucers and she doesn’t give him time to respond.  
Satisfied with the reaction she walks away. Maybe now Keith will make some progress.


	2. Lance Can't Catch A Break

Lance then tries to talk to Krolia later, because her words have been repeating in his head all day and if his face stays this red much longer he’s going to pass out.

He’s fidgeting horribly when he marches over to her, finally she’s alone, surveying whatever planet it was they landed on. 

Lance is pacing back and forth in a circle, mumbling what he’s going to say before steeling his nerves, taking a deep breath and walking towards her.

(This takes confidence, not only is Krolia a badass Galra woman who could snap him in half, she’s his crushes mom. No pressure Lance, none at all.)

She raises an eyebrow once he approaches, she didn’t expect him to have the balls to say anything to her, Keith gets a few points for his choice now. 

Lance marches up, it takes all his nerve not to spin around and go for Red. 

“I’m not- not his-, we’re not- there is no- Keith- no mating-” Well that practiced speech flew out the lion. Lance looks like he’s about to burst. 

It’s a good thing he’s too preoccupied trying to remember how to speak sentences and doesn’t see Krolia stifle a chuckle, because now she’s having fun with this and decides to prolong his agony.

“I see. So my son has only reached the courting stage of your relations.” She pauses, how much exactly do the paladins know of Galran kind? 

“Then he must hurry in advancing your courtship before mating season arrives.” Her voice so serious and stern, if it wasn’t for years of training she would’ve cracked.  
She nods once as if confirming her statement before walking back towards where the group is camped for the night, leaving poor Lance slack jawed and paralyzed again.


End file.
